The Ice Girl
by mette598i
Summary: Sophie Lancaster, sister of Miles Lancaster, is an ice skater with a good looking future. But what happens, when her brother introduce her to people with fancy cars, when they're going to have fun in the local Ice hockey stadium? I do NOT own the Transformers or characters from said movies, comics and shows. I only own my story plot and OC.
1. Chapter 1

Looking through the video, mom took, I spotted no mistakes in my perfomance.

Oh, hello! Didn't see you there. Let me introduce myself.

My name is Sophie Lancaster, I'm 16 years old. I have the sterotypical american blond hair and blue eyes. I'm kinda on the taller side, standing 5'7 ft., though according to my doctor, I won't grow much more. My body is fit, from ice skating. My mom's name is Gracie and my dad's Jack. I have an older brother named Miles. He's... special, though for the last few months he really matured. Something his best friend, Sam Witticky or something, said.

Anyway, the video I'm looking at, is from a training session at the local hockey stadium. Just for fun, I decided to make a 'piece of art' as mom calls it.

It's just a dance sequence, with the the song 'Shake It Off' by Taylor Swift.

"Hey, Soph? Sam, me and some friends are going to the hockey stadium to play. Wanna join? I know, you have some sort of sequence or training to do, right?" Miles called.

Why not? I could practice, while have some fun. And I could meet these freinds, that Miles seem so familiare with. I'm happy for him. He really needed some company, besides Sam.

"Sure, let me get my stuff. I got a new costume I need to try, to make sure it fits and all." I called back.

"Alright. I'll tell mom an dad you coming to." He said and he was gone.

I shut down my computer and gathered my stuff. I took the bag with my new set. It's a tight top, cut short to show my stomach, and my just barely there sixpack. It was golden, with lots of sparkles. There was also tight fitting shorts. They covered my stomach. They were a light silver, also with lots of sparkles. When wearing both, only a few inches of my middrift is shown.

A cars honked made me look up and out of my window. Sams car. A beautifull Camaro. I don't know alot about cars, but I know a pricey car, when I see it.

"You coming, Soph? We already a little late." Miles yelled. I grapped my things and ran down the stairs.

For some reason, the stairs hate me. I've been told I'm gracefull, even if I'm just walking. That gracefullness is from my ice skating, but when I'm on stairs, moving or not, I somehow trip. That's how Miles and Sam found me. Sitting on my behind, shaking my head to get the dizzyness away.

"You tripped again? I thought ice skaters were supposed to be gracefull, now fall on their ass." He laughed.

Ass.

"I didn't trip! The stairs tried to kill me! I tell you! Their're deadly!" I 'cried'.

I stopped and looked up. Miles looked exparated and Sam looked a little freaked out.

I just laughed and got up.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." I said, while patting my, now a little sore, backend.

They both rolled their eyes.

I grapped my ice skates from their spots, and followed the boys out. What greeted me, made me falter my step.

"Miles! Why, in the name of everything holy, are there THIRTEEN hot-as-hell cars and motorcycles AND trucks parked in front of our house?!" I, kind off, yelled. He just shrugged.

Very helpfu...

"Ugh! I forgot to do my hair. I'll be back in a flash!" And I was gone.

 **Line Break::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Normal POV**

Miles watched his sister run back to the house. He shaked his head, she always forgot something.

Miles walked towards the familiar cars, trucks and motorcycles. But he knew they weren't normal vehicals. They were aliens. Living robots. Autobots.

Doors opened, riders got off their transports, and Miles met up with them.

"Listen guys. The girl you just saw, is my baby sister. I don't want her to know about you, okay?" He asked, almost pleading.

"Do not worry, Miles. We will be discreet around her." Orion Pax, better known as Optimus Prime, said. "Autobots, keep discreet. Don't let the femme know about us." The last Prime ordered. "Yes, Prime." Came the answer.

"I'm back. Oh, hello." The femme, Sophie, said while panting.

"Soph, these are my friends. Orion Pax, his wife Elina, the twins Sean and Seth, the other twins Mark and Simon, Ian and his wife Chloe, R.C., Fia, Ray, Ben and Jazz." Miles introduced Sophie, while pointing out who's who.

"Hey, guys. So, you're joining us on the ice?" She asked.

"Yea' lil' lady. Hope ya can keep up." Jazz said, smirking.

She just smirked back. "Maybe I should ask you that, lil' man.'"

An indegent "Hey!" was heard and then laughter. Becauser he were shorter than the girl, by a few inches. Not many, but enough to be noticeable.

"So, should we head out?" Sam asked.

A few minutes later, and the curious neighbors saw the very pricey caravan leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: In this chapter, there is a video. I'll tell you when the video is and what to search on youtube to find it. And you will also notice the person in the video have the exact same clothes/costume as Sophia, just in different colors. The music will also be the same, to make it easier for everyone. Also, I don't own the video.**

 **Sophia POV**

"So, I need to change to my outfit, you can just go ahead, I'll be back in a few." I said and ran towards the female changing rooms.

The room was big, with benches lining the walls and lockers for those, who wanna pay for it. I don't need to pay for it, since I live so close by it's not necessary to have my stuff here.

I pulled out the top and shorts and put them on the bench and stretched them a little. They're elastic, but a little stiff.

When I had stretched them enough, I took my clothes off and put the outfit on.

They fit perfectly. Nodding, I took my skates and walked out.

Only to almost falling on my ass laughing. The reason? Sam, Miles friend, decided to kiss the ice.

"Hey! Don't melt the ice!" I yelled, getting attention from every person on the ice. The others seemed to have fun and find ice skating easy enough.

Then a whistle was heard and I snapped my head over to the youngest twins, Mark and Simon. "Yo! Tha's some fine piece o' ass! Why don'cha shake it fo' us!" Mark yelled. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking to!" Miles yelled. Overprotective, lovable idiot.

"Well, Mark was it? I'm a figure skater, not a slut so I don't 'shake my ass', as you so finely put it." I replied calmly.

"Figure skatin'? Wha's tha'?" Simon asked. Simons voice just a tad bit deeper than Marks, but not by much. Just barely noticable.

"Why don't you show them, Soph?" Very helpful, bro... not.

"Sure, but not now. I wan't to warm up first and have fun. Now go on and skate, that is the reason we're here." I said and sat on a bench, just next the entrance to the ice.

"Right." Was the reply and the guys and girls went on the ice.

I took my skates and pulled them on. Tightening the lace and making sure they were tight, but not to tight.

I stood up and carefully walked the few feet to the ice. Stepping out, I glided easily to Miles, Sam and some brunette girl, I didn't know.

"Hey, guys. Sorry if this is blunt, but who are you?" I ask the girl, when I join them and skate in a circle around them.

"I'm Mikaela, Sams girlfriend. And I guess you're Sophie, Miles sister, right?" She said. Nice, She's not a stupid one, nor a bitch.

I just hummed and continued skating around them. "How are doing that? It looks so easy." Mikeala asks. "Well, I am a figure skater, so I practically live on this ice." I said, carefree.

"This... figure skating... sounds important to you." I hate to admit it, but I gave a little screech and almost fell on my ass. Only a firm grip kept me on my feet. I looked up and saw Orion. Now, that I was close to him I could see he had dark blue, almost black, hair, a slight stuble and strong jaw. Without looking, I knew he was muscled. I could feel it.

Blushing, I righted myself. "Sorry." He just smiled. Then I noticed Elina by his side, smiling as well. She had... pink? hair and a body to die for.

"So, care to show us some figure skating?" Mikeala, my savior from more blushing, asked.

"Sure, just let me get the music on. Oh, and if you could get the others and make them stand at the barrier, it would be great. I'd hate to crash into one of them. Also, I need someone to turn the music on, when I'm ready." I said, skating toward the stereo.

Minutes later, everyone was standing next to the barrier and stereo, being controlled by Jazz, much to his pleasure.

Jazz pressed the start button and the music was on.

 **AN: Okay, if you want to see the video: Go on Youtube and search this by the letter: Gracie Gold - Shake it off 2015 Prudential U.S. Figure Skating Championships**


End file.
